One shot Yaoi fanfic: Sasuke and Naruto
by Narutarded-sama of doom
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto goes off on a mission to save Sasuke. But what he finds is... passion!   This was my first yaoi fanfic, and fanfic in general. Dedicated to my friend Jailyn.</html>


Naruto ran towards Orochimaru's old eastern hideout. He knew Sasuke had been spotted there, and must catch him. Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting ready for his daily masturbation time. But then he heard the door open, and prepared for a fight. It wouldn't last that long anyways. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Naruto dash in. "Naruto, you fool.. I'll end you here and now.." Sasuke said, hatred in his eyes. Naruto glared at Sasuke, feeling the Kyuubi grabbing hold of his soul. Naruto ran forward and punched at Sasuke, but he simply dodged it. Sasuke flinched feeling his body shiver. He hadn't soothed his urges all day, and they were starting to build up. Naruto quickly landed a punch, but Sasuke stood up slowly. "Sasuke... Come back to us!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke simply nodded and walked slowly towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes filled with shock, as he thought it would never be this easy. But then, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and whispered "You're going to relieve my urges, Naruto-kun..." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke started to kiss at his neck. He couldn't help but moan quietly. His eyes moved to Sasuke as he started to nibble into his neck more. He couldn't move, but felt his pants start to tighten.

He had never been pleased by a man before. Sasuke start pulling down the zipper of Naruto's jacket. Naruto let him, feeling at his will. Sasuke started nibbling down his chest, stopping just above his naval. Naruto's will was just utterly destroyed as he started to lay down. Sasuke nibbled around, just over Naruto's ribs as he inhaled and exhaled. Sasuke's tounge started to probe Naruto's skin, down to every light and fair skinned pore. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's forearm, his tounge sneaking over his bottom lip with pleasure. His eyes were begging for more, but Sasuke was feeling more exploratory. He leaned down grabbing one of Naruto's feet. Naruto cringed, being nervous. Sasuke had never been into this sorta thing, but he started licking in between Naruto's toes slowly, each side and the top of every toe. He moved down licking the arch of Naruto's foot. Naruto moaned loudly, but then Sasuke started to crawl up Naruto's well toned body. He pulled off Naruto's jacket completely and rolled him over, biting at his shoulder blades. Naruto was going insane with lust, he wanted Sasuke more than he thought could be physically possible. Sasuke grinned moving his hand down Naruto's stomach, putting his hand in his pants. "Naruto-kun, you're already so warm and hard.." Naruto blushed hard, feeling Sasuke's cold hand move towards him.

Naruto's eyes widened extremely as Sasuke's hand wrapped around his hard on. Naruto bit his lip hard to keep from moaning, as Sasuke started moving his hand back and forth slowly. He felt Naruto's cock throbbing in his hands, gritting his teeth with a feeling of pleasure. Naruto thrust up and came, his pants becoming stained. Sasuke slid him out of them and his boxers, grinning. "Oh Naruto-kun, you're quite the obedient one.." Naruto looked away blushing. Sasuke moved over his cock and slowly wrapped his mouth around the head. He started moving his head up and down in a bobbing motion. Naruto moved his head back against the floor squirming a bit. He couldn't help but feel pleasure as Sasuke rolled his tounge around the shaft slowly. Sasuke's tounge pressed against each vein slowly as he licked down. He could feel Naruto's heart beating fast, and he began to rub Naruto's stomach. Naruto felt his stomach clench, and Sasuke moved his head letting Naruto cum. He watched as the white stream landed back down around Naruto's hips.

Sasuke rolled Naruto onto his back and moved over him. "Naruto-kun... It's going in." Sasuke whispered quietly, thrusting his hard cock into Naruto's ass slowly. Naruto's eyes bulged at the feeling. He could only feel a tight fitting, throbbing motion in his posterior. Sasuke started moving his hips back and forth slowly as he started to straddle Naruto. Naruto's face slowly became an expression of both pain and pleasure, as Sasuke was fitting tightly inside of him. Sasuke continued to move faster and faster, his face becoming red at how much he was enjoying this. He bit his lip hard and moved his head back moaning as he cummed into Naruto's ass. Sasuke fell down on Naruto, panting, and whispered "From now on, only do this with me..." Naruto simply nodded.


End file.
